KQ5CD transcript
Transcript of the King's Quest V CD-ROM version. The game has a very different script from the floppy (KQ5 transcript) or the NES versions (KQ5NES transcript). Below are transcriptions of many of the changed quotes. Many lines that remained the same are left out, as well as any quotes are merely 'accented' in the CD-Rom such as Cedric's hootisms (as these are more difficult to write out accurately), but not specifically changes to the sentences from the original script. Aud files Narrator 4.aud; "Delicious, mouthwatering custard pies lining the tables and countertop attract Graham's eyes...and nose!" 7.aud; "The little boy looks all dressed up for some special occasion." 8.aud; "The lady appears to be a real hurry as she walks briskly past Graham." 10.aud; "The cat doesn't look very friendly at all." 13.aud; "Graham has already eaten a pie and is not interested in anymore." 16.aud; "Only the baker brothers are allowed in the kitchen." 17.aud; "He appears to be in too much of a hurry to talk to Graham." 18.aud; "She seems to be in too much of a hurry to talk to Graham." 22.aud; "The cat is much too lazy to care about it." 24.aud; "Having found help for Cedric from the old hermit, Graham decides it would be best to sail there rather than risk hurting him further by carrying him." 29.aud; "Graham is not strong enough to push the boat." 30.aud; "Firmly Graham wedges the softened piece of beeswax into the small hole in the boat's hull. Hopefully, the wax will hold and make her seaworthy." 31.aud; "That won't help Graham with the boat." 33.aud; "A large beast lies stunned on the floor." 34.aud; "Through the open doorway, Graham can see the wizard lying asleep in his bed." 36.aud; "The cat is attracted to the fish." 37.aud; "Greedily the cat devours the fish." 39.aud; "The cat looks in a hurry to leave." 44.aud; "This would not be a good time to bother Mordack." 45.aud; "It wouldn't be wise for Graham to carry the cat around." 47.aud; "The empty bag proves useless here." 44.aud; "Graham should know better than to keep things bottled up inside." 61.aud; "Impatiently Cedric watches Graham from the gnomes' roof." 74.aud; "Impatiently Cedric waits for Graham." 75.aud; "Cedric is too busy looking around and doesn't seem to be paying any attention to Graham at the moment." 76.aud; "Cedric seems to be thinking big thoughts right now. Perhaps planning their next move and so is not in a talkative mood. 77.aud; Having other things on his mind, Cedric doesn't appear to be in the mood to talk right now. 78.aud; Cedric seems to be quietly contemplating their current situation and so is not inclined to indulge in conversation right now. 82.aud; Graham gently carries his owl friend Cedric, who has been wounded by the horrible harpy. 83.aud; King Graham, heavy of heart, searches far and wide for his beloved family who've been stolen by the evil wizard Mordack. 87.aud; "It is but a common silver coin." 97.aud; "The leather pouch contains three beautiful emeralds." 98.aud; "The leather pouch contains two beautiful emeralds." 99.aud; "The leather pouch contains one beautiful emerald." 101.aud; "The trio of sparkling emeralds dazzle the eyes." 102.aud; "The pair of sparkling emeralds dazzle the eyes." 103.aud; "The sparkling emerald dazzles the eyes." 108.aud; "This is a large, mouthwatering leg of lamb." 109.aud; "This is a left-over, half leg of lamb." 115.aud; "Graham carries a large empty bag once occupied by dried peas." 138.aud; "Here, it is much too warm to be wearing a heavy cloak." 143.aud; "Feeling a bit hungry, Graham finishes off the remaining half of the leg of lamb." 151.aud; "The delicate locket would never fit around Graham's muscular neck." 162.aud; "Curious Graham gazes down into Crispin's well, but sees nothing of interest." 170.aud; "A rustic stone bridge crosses the pond below Crispin's house." 175.aud; "That won't convince the snake to leave." 176.aud; "In silence the large serpent eyes Graham menacingly." 177.aud; "Having entered the warm valley awhile back, Graham has since removed his uncomfortably heavy cloak." 178.aud; "That wasn't wise Graham. He who speaks with forked tongue should never be trusted." 179.aud; "Too bad! Graham's swimming skills were no match for the mighty river. 182.aud; "Any journey across the great mountains promises to be very perilous indeed." 185.aud; "Secure within a small pen, a spotted cow quietly chews her cud." 187.aud; "Unfortunately the cow doesn't have anything to say. Her mouth is too full of cud." 192.aud; "Inside the barrel, Graham sees an old rotting fish." 193.aud; "The inside of the barrel is now quite empty." 194.aud; "Quaint houses and little shops line the town's main cobblestoned street." 197.aud; "A small toyshop fronts the town's cobblestone street." 199.aud; "While blocking an alleyway, a frustrated man fixes a broken wheel on his wagon." 200.aud; "Graham notices an old wooden barrel on the street corner." 203.aud; "Graham leans way down into the barrel and removes...phew!...the smelly old fish." 204.aud; "Graham could never carry around a big barrel." 205.aud; "Suddenly frantic squeakings alert Graham to a mangy cat chasing a terrified rat." 211.aud; "Graham spies a huge pile of logs to fuel the bakehouse ovens." 214.aud; "Pouncing, the scroungy cat catches a large, grey rat in its wicked claws." 215.aud; "Too late! The poor rat is already in the clutches of the wily cat who now runs quickly away." 216.aud; "Graham could never catch this mangy cat and wouldn't want to." 221.aud; "There's nothing in the tree but a little water." 223.aud; "Graham could never catch the bluebird." 224.aud; "The young prince is too despondent to even notice it." 225.aud; "The bluebird doesn't seem care about it." 239.aud; "A small, shuttered window fronts the gnome house." 240.aud; "Utilizing fallen logs, a gnome has built a little forest home." 242.aud; "An old grandfather gnome sits contentedly on an old stump and smokes a large pipe while watching his grandson at play." 247.aud; "Graham tries to open the small door but finds it securely locked." 255.aud; "Tsk! Tsk! Graham should know better than to feed the bears. 256.aud; "That wasn't a smart move Graham. "Bee" seeing you. 261.aud; "A large bear seems to be very interested in the honey inside the old tree." 270.aud; "These aren't very talkative bees." 271.aud; "The bees could care less about it." 273.aud; "A bully of a dog terrorizes the poor ants as he playfully digs at their large anthill." 275.aud; "A mangy old dog digs playfully at the huge anthill while the poor ants scurry about frantically. 281.aud; "The dog is more interested in the anthil than in Graham." 296.aud; "The sullen man doesn't appear to be the conversational sort." 298.aud; "The scraggly bushes of the dry brushland taper off to a hot, sandy desert as far as the eye can see to the west. To the east Graham can see the sparse edge of Serenia's woods." 299.aud; "Beyond the large boulders, Graham can see the dry brushland extending to the north for many miles." 301.aud; "A rocky cliff ending in a string of huge boulders blocks further travel to the north." 303.aud; " It looks like something may be after him." 305.aud; "All around him, Graham sees nothing but more desert. How much farther can he go on? Thankfully, though, a nearby pool of water can relieve Graham's overwhelming thirst." 307.aud; "Oh, oh! A picked-clean and sun-bleached skeleton lies in the sand of the hot, dry desert. What happened? Who can say...but it makes Graham uneasy nevertheless." 308.aud; "An old shoe lies, forgotten, near the poor skeleton." 311.aud; "Ah! Life-giving water! Nectar of the gods! Graham can now feel strength and renewal flowing through him." 313.aud; "Since Graham has just taken a drink, he's not thirsty at the moment." 314.aud; "Well, it's too late for conversation now!" 318.aud; "That wasn't a very smart move for Graham to make!" 321.aud; "Assorted odds and ends clutter the inside of this small tent while upon a lovely carpet sleeps another of the despicable renegade." 323.aud; "A jewelled staff, leaning against the back of the tent, catches Graham's interest." 324.aud; "Snoring loudly upon a beautiful carpet, lies a sleeping bandit." 325.aud; "Near the temple door sits an old, tarnished brass bottle." 326.aud; "A single gold coin, separated from the rest of the treasure, lies on the floor near the door." 327.aud; "Treasure! Treasure piled everywhere! The sparkling brilliance of it overwhelms Graham as he peers around the temple's dim interior." 330.aud; "Hurry! The exit door is about to close!" 332.aud; "Don't waste time! The door may close anytime now! 336.aud; "The pervasive gloom of the forest settles around Graham like a tight, suffocating blanket. Everywhere he can hear the eerie sounds of strange creatures." 337.aud; "There seems to be an unusually large number of toads in this forest." 339.aud; "Graham tugs firmly on the door in the tree but finds it securely locked." 340.aud; "Reaching into the little door of the tree, Graham extracts the little golden heart." 342.aud; "Graham is charmed to find a little golden heart inside the door of the twisted old tree." 343.aud; "The little door is already open." 345.aud; "A slimy path leads from the forest floor up to the base of a large, misshapen tree." 346.aud; "A crude little door has been built into the trunk of this large, grotesque tree." 347.aud; "A small door built into the trunk of a large, twisted tree catches Graham's attention." 349.aud; "Uh, oh! Watch out for those drop offs, Graham." 350.aud; "The door appears to be locked." 352.aud; "A crude, misshapen structure, which remotely resembles a house, sits forlornly in the center of the gloomy forest; a crevasse spewing hot steam and licks of flames surrounds it." 355.aud; "Spitting hot steam and flames, a deep crevasse surrounds the strange little house." 358.aud; "A set of stone steps, much too narrow for Graham's larger body wind precariously upward in the back of the room." 359.aud; "Graham spies a small drawer built into the trunk of a tree which pokes awkwardly through the wall of the house." 360.aud; "The old witch's house has been crudely fashioned from an old tree trunk and salvaged stone. Being cold and creepy, Graham finds he would just as soon hurry up and leave." 361.aud; "Tucked under a large crack in the wall which seems to serve as a window, Graham sees an interesting wooden trunk. " 362.aud; "A small intricate spinning wheel is put away in the trunk." 365.aud; "A small leather pouch is tucked away in the drawer." 367.aud; "The winding steps are much too narrow for Graham to ever fit through." 374.aud; "A sticky puddle of honey lies on the ground." 376.aud; "Rocky has moved aside to allow Graham another passage through the forest." 377.aud; "Graham can plainly SEE the eyes, but he can't quite reach them through the thick folage." 378.aud; "The rock-like creature is not inclined to move farther." 380.aud; "Graham squeezes the honeycomb as hard as he can, which causes the honey to drip out of it onto the ground creating a sticky little "puddle" at his feet. Now all that's left of the honeycomb is a piece of beeswax, which Graham puts back in his pocket." 382.aud; "The small creatures, whoever they are, don't seem to show any interest in it." 383.aud; "Graham receives no answer." 384.aud; "Whoever is watching Graham is unwilling to indulge in any conversation." 385.aud; "Rocky isn't talking anymore." 389.aud; "Through the mist of the forest, Graham can barely see a small house-like form to the north." 390.aud; "The dark forest seems to close in on Graham as he tentatively makes his way through it." 397.aud; "This is a side entrance of the quaint country inn." 398.aud; "The side door is locked." 403.aud; "Finding the kitchen door locked, Graham unlocks it before going outside." 404.aud; "There is nothing else of interest inside the kitchen cupboard." 407.aud; "It appears that the door leads outside." 408.aud; "The sound of men talking and laughing loudly floats through this door." 409.aud; "In the corner of the room, Graham spies a large kitchen cupboard." 412.aud; "Uh, oh! That last step was a doozy!" 413.aud; "An icy, treacherous path skirts the snowy mountainside as it winds its way upward." 415.aud; "Graham dons his warm cloak for protection against the freezing mountain air." 417.aud; "Graham begins to shiver violently at the extreme cold of these upper reaches while his hands and face begin to numb. He can barely muster the strength to go on." 419.aud; "Well Graham, how does it feel to be a \"Pop\"...sicle? 421.aud; "A frozen waterfall hinders Graham's progress as in the warmer seasons it had washed away part of the path on which he is currently travelling." 422.aud; "Looking upwards, Graham can see a snowy ledge above the steep cliff next to him." 423.aud; "Graham sees another possible route through the mountains from a ledge above him." 425.aud; "Graham notices a rock overhang near an upper ledge. The rope hangs precariously from it." 427.aud; "The remains of an old tree poke out of the mountainside near an upper ledge. Graham's rope dangles dangerously from it." 432.aud; "Hmm... The rocky overhang catches Graham's interest... " 433.aud; "Well, the tree branch looks interesting... " 435.aud; "As with the path below, the now-frozen waterfall has also washed away parts of this upper trail which narrowly skirts the mountain edge and then heads off to the east." 436.aud; "Graham can see tempting rock outcroppings protruding from the midst of the frozen waterfall." 438.aud; "Graham's rope dangles down from a rocky overhang to the path below." 441.aud; "Graham can see a breathtaking view of distant snow-covered mountains towering majestically above a beautiful valley with a ribbon of river slicing across it." 442.aud; "It won't help Graham cross the icy crevasse." 443.aud; "Well Graham, remember when you turned down that last meal at home...?" 447.aud; "A deep crevasse splits the snowy mountain ridge in two, while a thin strip of ice crosses it. Unfortunately, it looks too wide to jump across." 463.aud; "A dangerous, snowy path skirts the edge of a vertical mountainside toward a distant cave." 464.aud; "As the huge wolf keeps a sharp eye on Graham there is little he can do to escape his unfair and dangerous sentence." 465.aud; "Graham knowing better than to rile the large grey wolf further. Now wisely keeps his thoughts to himself." 466.aud; "Graham's duties done, the large grey wolf now sits in silence blocking the passage back to the Ice Queen's palace." 467.aud; "That will do nothing to change the wolf's mind." 468.aud; "The savage grey wolf stubbornly blocks Graham's passage back to the Ice Queen's palace. Graham's only option is to go toward a distant cave...where the dreaded yeti can be found! " 470.aud; "What an abominable situation Graham has found himself in! 472.aud; "A snowy path runs along the front of a glittering crystal cavern." 473.aud; "A narrow ledge ends abrubtly at a sheer vertical cliff over which the terrible yeti stumbled to his death." 475.aud; "The yeti! Run Graham!" 478.aud; "That will do nothing to help Graham fight the powerful yeti." 479.aud; "Brilliant crystals flashing and sparkling, and reflecting off the numerous waterfalls, cause Graham to gaze in awe in wonderment at the dazzling spectacle before him." 483.aud; "So very gently, Graham hits the beautiful crystal several times with his hammer until it breaks loose in one piece. He then carefully places it among his other possessions." 485.aud; "Within a deep ravine, a swift river courses its way down the mountains." 486.aud; "A twisty path winds confusingly along the rocky mountainside." 488.aud; "A beautiful waterfall cascades down from a vertical cliff, high above the two wanderers." 494.aud; "Graham aught to know better than to feed the animals! 495.aud; "There is nothing much left of the baby roc's shell." 496.aud; "The huge egg is beginning to crack. This is a bad situation indeed!" 497.aud; "Graham can see a glittering gold locket lying among the leaves and sticks of the roc's nest." 498.aud; "Uh, oh! The baby roc looks at Graham hungrily!" 499.aud; "Graham finds himself in a terrible situation: dropped painfully in the middle of a huge roc's nest set high on a rocky ledge with no way of climbing down. And now the baby roc eyes Graham hungrily!" 501.aud; "Graham rescues a lovely golden locket from the leafy clutches of the roc's nest." 502.aud; "Graham doesn't need a broken shell." 507.aud; "A short path, starting from a ledge halfway up the cliffside, winds snakelike down to a narrow beach." 508.aud; "Further up the beach, Graham can see a lovely waterfall cascading down the cliffs into the cold, blue waters of the ocean." 509.aud; "Graham notices a rusty iron bar lying on the sand near the bottom of the windy path." 510.aud; "Graham spies a small boat in the distance." 511.aud; "Jagged rocks surround the waterfall at the base of the cliff." 512.aud; "The narrow beach at the base of the steep, rocky cliff widens here abit, while the chilly ocean continues to beat relentlessly upon it." 513.aud; "A cascading waterfall, though very beautiful, nevertheless cuts off further travel up the coast." 514.aud; "Unfortunately the waterfall hinders Graham's progress farther up the coast. 515.aud; "Graham pounds on the door, but he finds it bolted from the inside. He can, however, hear activity within." 517.aud; "Graham hasn't been invited into the house." 519.aud; "An old hermit, ancient and fragile-looking, inhabits the makeshift house. It appears he has lived alone on this beach for many, many years." 520.aud; "A crude door has been built into the front of the unusual house." 521.aud; "Graham notices a ship's bell hanging near the door of the house." 522.aud; "The hermit doesn't show an interest in it." 523.aud; "Down, down, goes Graham...to the bottom of the sea!" 527.aud; "Uncertainly, Graham and Cedric sail in the vast, blue ocean." 528.aud; "To the east as far as the eye can see, Graham can see nothing but more ocean." 529.aud; "Far in the distance, Graham can make out small, rocky islands." 532.aud; "Cedric isn't in the mood to talk at the moment." 533.aud; "The boat seems to be seaworthy enough as it sails through the ocean's swells." 534.aud; "Graham is growing very tired from swimming in the icy water." 537.aud; "Hate to harp on the subject, but... Graham is no match for the vicious harpies!" 538.aud.; "The small sailboat seems to wait faithfully for Graham." 541.aud; "Through a natural rock arch, Graham can see a sandy path leading farther into the island's interior." 542.aud; "Graham can see the sandy path wending its way upward through a rocky arch." 543.aud; "From the nearby beach a sandy path continues upward to a high point of the craggy island." 544.aud; " That will do nothing to help Cedric." 549.aud; "Now what?! Graham's boat has been dashed to pieces against the jagged rocks of Mordack's island." 551.aud; "A dead fish lies on the sand beach at the foot of the stairs." 552.aud; "Unfortunately nothing can be done about the wrecked boat. It appears that Graham and Cedric are stuck here perhaps forever." 553.aud; "Too bad! It looks like the| \"eyes\" have it." 556.aud; "The giant figures can't be climbed without risking life and limb, and since they are made of stone, can't be harmed." 557.aud; "A bizarre castle, seems to rise up out of the very rocks of the strange island like some sort of grotesque growth, beckons, yet repels, at the same time." 567.aud; "Graham notices a rusted grate imbedded into a stone platform next to Mordack's castle." 570.aud; "The twisted and deformed shapes of the island's rocks seem to grow up out of the very earth like strange weeds." 574.aud; "Shouldn't play around with Dink, Graham!" 577.aud; "Graham sees the hole through which exited the dungeon cell." 579.aud; "A huge beast, sporting a fluffy topknot bound in a crude hairpin on top of his head, skulks in one dark corner of the labyrinth." 582.aud; "Graham tries to open the wooden door, but to no avail. As it's securely locked." 593.aud; "Graham scans the various items lining the open shelves but doesn't see anything of interest." 594.aud; "A closed cupboard in the corner of the pantry catches Graham's interest." 595.aud; "A bag labeled Peas sits on a shelf in the cupboard." 600.aud; "There is nothing more of use in the cupboard. " 603.aud; "Graham surveys Mordack's kitchen in disgust. It is an untidy mishmash of dirty pots, jars with unidentified contents, rags, and assorted junk. Even with all that Graham can see nothing that interests him." 608.aud; "The doorway leads into the pantry." 609.aud; "The stuff boiling in the pot doesn't look, or smell, very appetizing." 612.aud; "The poor girl cowers in the corner. She doesn't seem to trust Graham." 621.aud; "The bizarre figures don't appear to have any use at all." 622.aud; "Graham watches in horrified fascination as the grotesque organ begins to magically play an eerie tune all by itself." 625.aud; "Statues of strange "birdmen" line the walls of the immense dining hall." 633.aud; "This doorway leads into a downstairs hallway." 637.aud; "Graham gapes at an odd figure of a bird-like, yet reptilian-like woman." 639.aud; "Beyond an open doorway a set of stone steps lead upward." 641.aud; "Curiously, Graham looks at the strange figure. But sees nothing of use." 642.aud; "A huge monstrosity of a skull-like figure leers at passersby of an upstairs hallway." 645.aud; "Graham can see into Mordack's laboratory through the doorway." 650.aud; "A strange statue of a winged woman stands close to Mordack's bed." 655.aud; "It would not be a good time to bother Mordack, right now!" 656.aud; "The thought of lying on that horrible bed totally revolts Graham." 660.aud; "Many book-filled shelves line the walls of Mordack's extensive library." 661.aud; "A large tome lying open upon a corner desk attracts Graham's curiosity." 664.aud; "The strange symbols have been burned into Graham's memory; and there is no need to look at them again. Perhaps they'll be of use later." 667.aud; "A spiral staircase leads to an upper balcony where a very bizarre machine captures Graham's curiosity." 669.aud; "Hot coals burn in an open-pit fireplace built at one end of the laboratory." 671.aud; "An odd machine of tubes, gears, weights, and tiny figures surrounding an unusual sphere-like object attracts Graham's curiosity." 672.aud; "Graham has found himself in a large room filled with many unusual contraptions and magical implements. His heart feels like bursting when he notices his beloved family imprisoned within a large glass bottle sitting upon a corner table." 673.aud; "Looking at his frantically waving family inside their glass prison causes Graham's heart to break as he realizes his current inability to save them from their terrible predicament." 680.aud; "Behind Mordack's strange machine lurk other baffling and curious magical implements." 681.aud; "The strange device has returned to its original placid state. Though Graham remains awestruck by the incredible display of power he has just witnessed. Mordack obviously is a wizard with extraordinary talents to have harnessed such amazing power." 683.aud; "Mordack's wand now looks dim and powerless. Graham has no desire for it anymore." 685.aud; "The bizarre machine looks very intimidating and confusing which makes Graham reluctant to touch it; conversely though, it also intrigues him." 690.aud; "Too bad! So close, yet so far away." 698.aud; "Graham finds that his hand is too large to reach very far into the small mousehole. " 704.aud; "The grate is too high up. There is nothing Graham can do with it." 710.aud; "A narrow tunnel has been dug down into the ground. Weak sunlight brightens one end while a dim, eerie light beckons from the other." 711.aud; "A tall wooden ladder reaches up toward the entrance of an underground tunnel." 712.aud; "A lower opening leads into another underground tunnel." 714.aud; "Disappointingly, a deep chasm slices through the underground cavern cutting off further exploration." 716.aud; "The huge underground cavern seems to be a work area for a community of elves who have since abandoned it." 717.aud; "The elf has gone and taken everything with him. There's nothing left of interest here. " 718.aud; "The elves have left and taken everything of use with them." 720.aud; "Graham notices three rough-looking men huddled over the bar, in serious conversation. Since they're talking in such low tones Graham can't quite hear what they're saying. " 724.aud; "The three men haven't noticed Graham yet. Perhaps if he got a little closer...." 727.aud; "Graham has nothing to say to a sleeping dog." 730.aud; "In one corner of the cellar, Graham notices a large rathole." 731.aud; "Graham has unfortunately found himself locked in the country inn's dusty, dirty cellar." 732.aud; "Lying in a heap on the stone floor, Graham sees the rope that once held him captive." 734.aud; "There is nothing of interest inside the old rathole." 735.aud; "A rusty padlock securing the door prevents Graham from leaving the cellar." 738.aud; "The padlock has already been broken." 739.aud; "That won't help Graham unlock the door." 745.aud; "Several hungry-looking harpies eye Graham greedily as he frantically looks for a route of escape. To his horror, he sees none. " 748.aud; "Off in the distance, Graham can see several rocky islands." 756.aud; "Queen Icebella shows no interest in it." 757.aud; Poor Graham. It is a dog eat dog world out there. 758.aud; Too bad! Even the sting of such a small creature can prove deadly. 759.aud; "Stay away from the scorpions, Graham!" 764.aud; "Looking to the south, the desert seems to extend forever." 765.aud; "The cliff is much too steep. Graham could never climb it!" 768.aud; "Never trust a bad guy, Graham!" 770.aud; "The facade of a magnificent temple has been carved into the rocky cliffs by some unknown ancient civilization." 771.aud; "The two large rocks at the cliff base attrack Graham's attention." 772.aud; "Sheer rock cliffs rising straight up from the desert floor form an unreachable flat plateau at the top." 773.aud; "A small pool of water has formed in the space between the two rocks." 775.aud; "Graham contemplates an attempt to climb the rocky cliff but wisely chooses not to." 776.aud; "That wouldn't be a good idea now." 777.aud; "Graham has drunk all the water he needs for now." 778.aud; "Stone statues of Pegasus seem to guard the old, crumbling temple." 779.aud; "Looming majestically before him, the massive temple door beckons tantalizingly to Graham." 780.aud; "Carved into the rocky cliffs, an ancient temple towers above Graham as he surveys its ornate columns and friezes." 783.aud; "Graham examines the statue carefully but doesn't see anything of importance." 788.aud; "That wasn't a very smart move, Graham!" 793.aud; "A lone camel waits near the large tent while its owners celebrates inside." 794.aud; "Overhearing loud music and drunken laughter from within the larger tent, Graham guesses the bandits must be celebrating their latest plunder." 796.aud; "There doesn't seem to be any activity within the smaller tent." 797.aud; "A beautiful harem girl belly dances for the merrymaking bandits within the larger tent." 799.aud; "Whew! Holding his nose against the drunken bandit's pungent odor, Graham quickly searches him but doesn't find anything of importance." 801.aud; "The glowing coals of the dying campfire hold no interest to Graham." 804.aud; "The bandits would notice if the camel was disturbed." 805.aud; "It wouldn't be smart to bother the horses right now." 806.aud; "It would be risking death to disturb the camel right now." 811.aud; "A skinny old dog lies down on the hard floor of the shoeshop." 812.aud; "Business doesn't seem to be so good for the shoemaker and his wife. There isn't even one pair of shoes for sale, and the old couple look tired and worn out." 815.aud; "This old dog doesn't appeal to Graham." 816.aud; "The shoemaker isn't even paying any attention to Graham." 817.aud; "The weary old women has no interest in it." 818.aud; "The dog doesn't even lift his head to take notice of it." 822.aud; "Well, it looks like Graham will be hanging around here for awhile." 825.aud; "The tailor, an aristocratic-looking man, attends solicitously to Graham as he looks at all the wares in the tailorshop." 827.aud; "At the back of the shop, Graham notices a dressing room in which a rude finicky customer tries on many items of fine clothing." 828.aud; "An employee of the tailor, a friendly, good-looking young man, caters hopelessly to a disagreeable customer in the one dressing room." 837.aud; "It seems to Graham that there is an unusually large amount of toads in this forest." 839.aud; "Graham notices a strong little sled hanging on a side wall." 841.aud; "A pet goldfish swims endlessly around in its fishbowl." 843.aud; "A child's wonderland of toys fills this quaint little toyshop." 848.aud; "The little girl is more interested in her doll. She pays no attention to Graham." 851.aud; "The little girl seems only to care about the doll she's playing with." 853.aud; "To Graham's great relief, it appears that the witch's magic has been stopped by the amulet he is wearing, just as Madame Mushka said it would." 857.aud; "The amulet is already working its defensive magic on the witch." 858.aud; "Mumbling and muttering to herself, the ugly old hag refuses to indulge in any further conversation with Graham." 9052.aud: "Graham reaches the drawer and removes the leather pouch." 9053.aud: "A small well... Graham's hot thirsty body is irresistably drawn to it. Graham 952.aud: "I'd like to help you...let me see what I can do." 969.aud: "(Whistle) Here, boy!" 983.aud: "I don't think you need to know. Now tell me something...how does one leave this confusing forest?" 1016.aud: "Now, why would she toss aside this beautiful harp? Well, if she doesn't want it, I'll take it. 1019.aud: "Well, that's okay. My own boots should carry me through the rest of my journey." 1032.aud: ""Then the shoes are yours. I don't think I could find a better use for them." 1037.aud: "Why...thank you. A hammer could be very useful on my journey." 1068.aud: "Don't worry. I'm here to save my family from the evil wizard. He's got them here someplace imprisoned inside a glass bottle. If I can manage to rescue them then of course I wouldn't forget you, either." 1079.aud: ""You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. But tell me, who are you...and how did you come to be here?" 1113.aud: "I am King Graham of Daventry and I'm on a journey to find the wizard Mordack's island. But I seem to be stuck; I don't know where to go from here." 1161.aud: "Those custard pies look most delicious." 1165.aud: "Sir! I would like to purchase one of your custard pies!" 1191.aud: "It was in a haystack by the country inn." 1200.aud: "Thank you, kind sir. I'm sure it will help me on my travel." 1205.aud: "I'm interested in buying something here." 1233.aud: "Uh... Excuse me, young man. Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help but notice you sitting there on that log. I was wondering if there was anything wrong." 5021.aud: "So, can I have the sled?" 5098.aud: "Thank you very much for all your help. I'm sure I will be able to find a use for these fine shoes." 5401.aud: "Gentlemen, please excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt your..." 5501.aud: "Be gone! ...you slithery varmint. Scat! 7041.aud: Well then... Let us be on our way, Cedric! 7053.aud: (Wilhelm scream) 7056.aud: "Help help...help (swallowing water and coughing) 7058.aud (gagging cough) 7059.aud: Yuch...a dead fish! Oh, well maybe I can use it! 7771.aud: I'll take care of you, Cedric! (easter egg?) 7772.aud: (stabbing gasp) Herbert 1236.aud: "That's what I figured. No one has seen her. I bet that old witch who lives in the Dark Forest had something to do with her disappearance." Austin 1044.aud: "My name is Austin. I'm here with my mama. We're buying a pie for dinner tonight." Amanda 1045.aud: "Ah, yes. My family will enjoy it. I'm sure." 1049.aud: ""Austin, keep your fingers out of that pie!" 1050.aud:"The pies look lovely. I think I'll take one." William 1162.aud: "Yes. There made from a recipe handed down from our dear Mama...and her Mama before her." 1166.aud: "These pies cost one silver coin each." 1176.aud: "Welcome back to our bakehouse! I hope you enjoy your custard pie." 1177.aud: "Welcome back to our bakehouse! I hope you enjoyed your custard pie." 1181.aud: "Oh, she hasn't been doing too well lately, but my brother and I help out whenever we can. Thanks for asking, Amanda." Tailor 1192.aud: "By the inn? Oh, yes. I remember visiting there not long ago. Oh, vulgar man, that innkeeper! He has no scruples at all." 1216.aud: "It's a fine cloak. It could be very useful to a traveler like yourself." 1218.aud: "Oh... no! That doesn't even begin to cover the cost of the material." Customer 1227.aud: Now how am I supposed to get my boots on over these trousers?" Hermit 1089.aud: "Who are you? ...And what are you doing on my beach?" 1093.aud: "Don't you know you're trespassing on my beach?" 1103.aud: " I cain't hear ya!" 1132.aud: "Wounded by the harpies, did you say? Well, if you bring him to me, I'll fix him right up...good as new!" 1147.aud: "Pearl, this man needs your help. He needs you to lead him to Mordack's island. It's a real 'mergency. Mordack's holding his family hostage." 1148.aud: "Pearl cain't speak human talk but she's agreed to help you. Just get on into your boat and follow her." Cassima 1062.aud: "I think I know where that is! It's very far from my home, though." 1064.aud: "Yes, well...(sniff), I'll stand by you, King Graham. I'll help if I can." Shoemaker's Wife The shoemaker's wife got one extra line (1012.aud). 1020.aud: "Sorry, son. We're doing the best we can." 1021.aud: "I don't know why you are still hanging around here. We ain't got nothing for you. Come back in a day or two. 1025.aud: "We sold our last finished pair yesterday. Our business ain't doin' so good anymore and we're gettin' too old to keep trying." Shoemaker 1031.aud: ""The craftmanship of these shoes are superb. And, Mama, look at the solid gold buckle! Why, I could retire from the sale of these shoes!" 1027.aud: There ain't nothing you can do short of buying us out. But, like I said, if you want to look around, feel free." Cedric Mostly the same lines, but one or more "hooo", or 'ooo' added to start of some of the sentences, or stressed at the beginning or ending of some words. Mostly used for 'accent' purposes for example, "Wh-Whoa...!" (text.104, 4) became Wh-Whoaooo...!" (871.aud), or the use of 'Oh!', becomes 'Oooh!'. There are other minor additional accents changes or stutters in some quotes, for example; "...aha..." (text.104, 9) became "...ahaha..." (876.aud), a laugh added to 3029.aud. The long drawn out moan (text.220, 11), becomes a long drawn out sickly hooting moan (3003.aud). There are a few new linew added to the game. Note: As it would be time consuming to list all accented quotes, this section only list quotes where sentences from the original script have been replaced or modified with additional words. 869.aud: "Well, perhaps I can help you. My employer also happens to be a wizard, which is why I recognized Mordack. Unlike Mordack, though, my employer is a very good wizard." 872.aud: "Ahem... Ahem! Anyway...where was I? Oh yes." 3009.aud: "If you walk to the south you'll find the town bakehouse." 3019.aud: "Oh... no you keep it, Graham. It's much to hard to fly and carry things at the same time." 3020.aud: "Come on, Graham! There is nothing here. Let's go. 3012.aud: "That's Crispin's Universe Interpreter..eter. But be careful! You might accidentally realign the stars!" 3026.aud: ""If you're going into town I'll just wait for you here. I had a nasty run-in with a big dog once and I feel much safer out here." 3031.aud: "I'll wait for you here, Graham." 3032.aud: "No, Graham, don't...!" 3034.aud: "Let's say 'hello' to the young prince, Graham. He looks like he could use a good cheering up." 3047.aud: "Ooh! Stay away from those bees!" 3049.aud: "Well, there you are! I was just starting to get concerned!" 3053.aud: "Let's move-on, Graham." 3066.aud: "Come on, Graham! Let's explore the beach!" 3076.aud: "Graham! (cough cough) Help me!" 5500.aud: "Graham, watch out! A poisonous snake!" Alexander 931.aud: "I don't know how, Mordack! I'm not a wizard. I just happened to stumble across some magic spells and accidentally turned your brother into a cat." Eagle 953.aud:"(Cough, cough) Thank you. I need food...(cough)." 955.aud:"You are a kind man to share your meager food with a poor bird...especially up here, in these snowy mountained." Icebella 940.aud: "A vicious yeti has entered the area and taken up residence in my prized crystal cave. So far, I have been unable to extricate him from either the cave OR my territory. If you can rid me of the yeti I will release both you and your owl friend and you two can continue on your journey unhindered." Mordack 934.aud: "You're holding out on me, little man! You're taking advantage of my good nature...but not for long! If I don't get a change of tune from you soon, I'll feed your family to the cat...starting with your dear mother! Hah hah hah hah Hah Hah Hah" Witch The witch cackles after nearly every sentence (980.aud, 982.aud). 982.aud: "Of COURSE I own it! (cackles) It's mine! And what did you do to my magic, uh huh?!" 986.aud: "Ahem... Yes, won't we (cackles)." 4001.aud: (nonedescript cackling and mumbling) 4002.aud: (cackaling) 4003.aud: (cackaling) 4004.aud: (cackaling) 4005.aud (cackaling and whispered mumbling) Willow The willow is given a few new lines, and Aud.996 is missing a "(sigh)" mentioned in text.009, 5. 1013.aud: "Please... Don't bother me anymore. Let me weep in peace. 1015.aud: "I don't want any of your things. All I need is my stolen heart brought back to me." 9999.aud: "How will I find this heart of mine, taken from me for some time. Here I stand near my pool of tears. Here I'll stay throughout thy years." Townfolk (children) 4007.aud: "Out of my way, mister!" 4008.aud: "Look, out!" 5706.aud: "Hi, mister!" Toymaker The toymaker speaks in mixed german (with perhaps some Dutch and Norwegian thrown in). Most w's are pronounced as a "v" such as 'vell, or 'vhy. 5002.aud: "Ja, meine darling?" 5004.aud: "Now, Katrina. You know these toys are for sale for other kinder. Besides, you've got plenty of dolls. You can play with her, but just be careful." 5006.aud "Come on in! Look around! Let me know if you're interested in anyding." 5007.aud "Dat's a fine sled, isn't it? Any child would love to have it." 5009.aud: "Danke. If you'd like to buy it, let me know." 5011.aud: "Danke, son. I've worked very hard at it over the jahrs. But you know, you need to really love it... und I do." 5013.aud: "Ja, most of them. But not all. Some my son made, some I bought, some I traded for." 5015.aud: "Danke, danke. Well, let me know if I can help you." 5016.aud: "Wo did you get this wunderbar marionette? The craftmanship is excellent!" 5020.aud: "Why, of course! But I must tell you...I denk I'm getting the better deal. I can always make another sled, but finding another marionette of das quality...Ich weiß nicht. 5022.aud: "Ja, ja! Take it. It's yours." 5024.aud: "Das is an awful small needle, but... I'm in a generous mood today. Okay, why not! Go ahead and take the sled. It's all yours!" 5028.aud/5032.aud: "Wohl...okay. But I'm getting the MUCH better deal. Go ahead und take the sled." 5029.aud: "This gold coin is wert MUCH more than the little sled! Are you sure about dies?" 5034.aud: "Wohl, you enjoy it." 5035.aud: "Wohl, you enjoy it. And danke for the marionette." 5037.aud: "Nein, I'm sorry. I..I'd love to sell it to you, but I'm afraid I need a bit more than dat." 5049.aud: "If it's not in by tomorrow I'll send you to die sawmill." 5050.aud: "Look in das trunk upstairs. I denk I put them there." 5052.aud: "Dat's a good idea, son." 5054.aud: ""Hmmmm. I denk it's in the small cupboard. Look there." Toymaker's son 5043.aud: "Papa, wo is the puppet string?" Harpies Between 5067-5070, the argument is slightly longer with an extra, "I am not" and a "You are too". 5074.aud: "Hey, that's not fair! Let's get her, girls! (in unison)" 5077.aud: "Trying to escape, eh?" Rocky 5090.aud: "Duh...sorry." Elf 5096.aud: "Hey, over here! I've got something for you." 5097.aud: "Follow that passage over there. It's the way out of the Dark Forest." Rat 5103.aud: "Oh, thank you, thank you, good sir! You saved my life! My children and I will never forget your kindness. Maybe someday I'll be able to return the favor. Oh! I hear my children calling! Good-bye...until we meet again." Rosella 5208.aud: "Oh, Father! I'm so glad you're here!" Crispin 5212.aud: "All right! Now that we've done with the formalities, let's get on with business, shall we?" 5215.aud: "Alakazam, alakazoo, alaka..." 5217.aud: "Where IS Cedric?" Innkeeper 5400.aud: "You know dat job we pulled yesterday? Where's da rest of da loot...huh? I tink one of you guys is holdin' out on me!" 5402.aud: Da inn is full. Ain't got no more rooms." Snake 5502.aud: "Ssssssssssstay away, thisssss issssss my path...!" Wagon man 5606.aud: "No need to help me, sir. I think I can fix the wagin, thanks anyway." 5607.aud: "Please, go away now! Townperson (man) 5701.aud: "Good day!" 5705.aud: "Top o' the mornin' to you, sir!" Townperson (women) 5702.aud: "Hello!" 5703.aud: "How do you do?" 5704.aud: "Nice day isn't it?" Dink 9001.aud: "Dink... Dink... Dink..." 9002.aud: "Dink..." 9003.aud: "Dink... Dink... Dink? Gnome 9025.aud: "Yeah...I guess so. Boy! Give that marionette to the man here. I'll make ya a new one." 9026.aud: "Come on, boy. Let's gather up some wood for a new puppet." 9032.aud: "I don't like strangers trespassin' in my house!" 9033.aud: "Well, what are you standing around here for? Go on about your own business...! 9035.aud: "I ain't in the mood to gab right now. Go find someone else to talk ta..." Gypsy Man 9040.aud: "Madame Mushka is tired. No more for today! 9042.aud: "That is NOT a gold coin!" Genie 9112.aud: "Ah! Freedom at last! Now YOU spend the next five hundred years in a bottle!" Ants 9998.aud: "We're the ants, led by King Antony. We're coming to help, King Graham. We're the ants, led by King Antony. We're coming to help, King Graham. (Whistles tune twice)" Menu help (& and other comments) 9220.aud: "Raises and lowers the level of graphics detail." 9221.aud: "Adjusts sound volume." 9222.aud: "Adjusts the speed of the game's animation." 9223.aud: "Saves your current game." 9224.aud: "Restores a previously saved game." 9225.aud: "Restarts the game." 9226.aud: "Restarts the game." 9227.aud: "Information about the game." 9228.aud: "Exits this menu." 9229.aud: "This icon is for walking." 9230.aud: "This icon is for looking." 9231.aud: "This icon is for doing." 9232.aud: "This icon is for talking." 9233.aud: "This icon is for current inventory items." 9234.aud: "This icon brings up the inventory window." 9235.aud: "This icon brings up the control panel." 9236.aud: "This icon tells you about other icons." 9239.aud: "Choose WALK when to move Graham to any location he is able to reach by walking." 9241.aud: "Choose ACTION when you want Graham to perform an action on an object (For example: getting a drink from a pond or jumping onto a rock.) " 9245.aud: "Choose CONTROLS when you want to adjust Graham's walking speed, the sound volume, and/or the game detail level. Also choose this if you would like to save your current game, restore your current game, quit playing, or restart from the beginning." 9246.aud: "Choose INFORMATION when you would like to know what each individual cursor does. When you click this button click another on the icon bar, and you will receive a description." 9248.aud: "Warning: This is the opening cartoon of the game, and should be viewed to receive an overview of the plot. 9249.aud: "Warning: This cartoon contains material that may be necessarily for information or clues to complete this game. Please be sure to check your inventory if you decide to skip." 9250.aud: "Select this icon to close this window." 9251.aud: "Select this icon and then select an inventory item you would like a description of." 9252.aud: "This allows you to do something to an item." 9253.aud: "This allows you to select an item." text files 123.tex 0 Your score: 1 %d out of %d possible. 2 Creative Consultant 3 William D. Skirvin 4 Artists 5 Ernie Chan Douglas Herring Jeff Crowe William D. Skirvin Maurice F. Morgan Vasken Nokhoudian Barry T. Smith 6 Cindy Walker Deena Krutak Dana Dean Roger Hardy, Jr. Deanna Yhalkee Jim Larsen Cheryl Loyd 7 Gerald Moore Cheryl Sweeney Eric Kasner Richard Powell Phyllis Cucchiara Terrence Falls 8 Daryle Smith Jerry Jessurun Frances Powell Hector Martinez Richard D. Zeigler-Martin 9 Programmed by: 10 Dan Carver Chris Carr Chris Hoyt Doug Oldfield Carlos Escobar Oliver Brelsford 11 Music Director 12 Mark Seibert 13 Development System 14 Robert E. Heitman Jeff Stephenson Dan Foy Larry Scott J. Mark Hood Eric Hart Mark Wilden Chris Smith 15 Terry McHenry Chad Bye Ken Koch John Rettig John Crane Steven Coallier Randy Moss 16 Additional Musicians Sound Effects 17 Rob Atesalp Chris Braymen Orpheus Hanley 18 Voice Talent 19 Narrator - Art Lewicki King Graham - Josh Mandel Cedric - Richard Aronson Crispin - Leonard "Ray" Bergeron Mordack - Andy Hoyos Princess Cassima - Dianah Pressley Prince Alexander - Barry T. Smith Princess Alicia - Diana Wilson 20 Willow Tree - Diana Wilson Prince Herbert - Gregory James Thomas Gnome - Gregory James Thomas Queen Beetrice - Dianah Pressley King Antony - Dan Long Amanda - Roberta Williams Gypsy Man - Ken Allen Fortune Teller - Sara Long 21 Toymaker - Leonard "Ray" Bergeron Toymaker's Son - Barry T. Smith Toymaker's Granddaughter - Kristen Hoyos Austin - Kevin Orcutt Boy in Town -Kevin Orcutt Tailor - D.J. Williams Shoemaker - Dan Long Shoemaker's Wife - Sarah Long 22 Woman in Town - Roberta Williams Man in Town - Barry T. Smith Baker - Dick Roberts Bakers Brother - Dick Roberts Witch - Sarah Long Elf - Nancy Zdenek Innkeeper - Leonard "Ray" Bergeron Innkeeper's Pal - Josh Mandel 23 Eagle - Barry T. Smith Queen Icebella - Lori Ann Cole Sir Greywolf - Frederick Gott Hermit - Bill Davis Harpy - Roberta Williams Harpy - Nancy Zdenek Harpy - Barbara Eicker Harpy - Josh Mandel 24 Rocky, The Rock Creature - Barry T. Smith Dink - Barry T. Smith Irate Customer in Tailor Shop - Guruka Singh Khalsa Bandit Leader - Stuart Moulder The Genie - Mark Seibert The Rat - Roberta Williams The Snake - Mark Seibert The Cat, Manannan - Guruka Singh Khalsa 25 Princess Rosella - Diana Wilson Singing Willow Tree - Debbie Seibert Singing Ants - Mark Seibert 26 Special Thanks To 27 J. Mark Hood 28 Quality Assurance 29 John Ratcliffe 600.tex 0 Cedric keeps his eye on Graham while perched on a nearby tree branch. 1 Cedric keeps an eye on Graham near the town bakehouse. 2 Cedric waits for Graham in a nearby tree. 3 Cedric perches nervously on a tree limb at the edge of a gloomy forest. 4 Cedric eyes Graham impatiently from the gnomes' roof. 5 Not being much of a honey eater, Cedric shows little interest in the beehive. 6 Cedric perches safely on a scrubby bush above the anthill and watches the activity below. 7 Cedric perches upon the "Swarthy Hog Inn" sign. 8 Even Cedric looks cold as he watches Graham traverse the icy path. 9 Shivering with the cold, Cedric seems to be a bit befuddled, and not much help. 10 Shivering with the cold, Cedric seems to be a bit befuddled, and not much help. 11 Shivering with the cold, Cedric looks more than ready to leave these frozen reaches behind. 12 Cedric looks relieved to be out of those cold mountains. 13 Cedric looks with wonder at the beautiful beach. 14 Cedric seems as curious about this place as Graham. 15 Cedric looks frightened at the sight of the stone serpents. 16 Cedric looks more and more frightened the closer he and Graham get to the bizarre castle. 17 Cedric perches nervously as he surveys the surrounding area. 18 Cedric waits impatiently for Graham. 601.tex 0 WAIT The WAIT cursor will appear on the screen anytime that the game is at a stage where it will not respond to any of your commands. During this time you will not be able to move Graham nor will you have access to the icon bar. 1 HOLD The HOLD cursor will appear on the screen anytime that Graham is not under your control, but the game will still respond to other commands that don't involve moving Graham. The icon bar and most of its functions will still be available to you during this time. 2 WALK The WALK cursor will move Graham to any location that he is able to reach. 3 LOOK Choose LOOK when you want Graham to look at something onscreen. 4 ACTION Choose ACTION when you want Graham to perform an action on an object (Example: getting a drink from a pond, jumping onto a rock, etc.) 5 TALK Choose TALK when you want to initiate a conversation between Graham and another game character. 6 ITEM Choose ITEM when you want Graham to use that item in the game. An image of the most recently selected inventory item will appear inside the frame. 7 INVENTORY Choose INVENTORY when you want to see and select from the items you are currently carrying. 8 CONTROLS Choose CONTROLS when you want to adjust Graham's walking speed, the sound volume, and/or the game detail level. Also choose this if you would like to save your current game, restore a previous game, quit playing, or restart from the beginning. 9 INFORMATION Choose INFORMATION when you would like to know what each individual cursor does. When you click this button, click again on the icon bar, and you will receive a description. 602.tex 0 "See how the path goes to the east up into the mountains? That's the route to Mordack's castle." 1 "If you follow the path to the south over the next rise you'll come to the town." 2 "See the road there? Back to the east is the town." 3 "You'll find a run-down inn if you follow the road to the west." 4 "If you walk to the south you'll run into the town bakehouse." 5 "There's nothing but a dark, scary forest to the north." 6 "Back to the east is Crispin's house." 7 "That's a dark, creepy forest that we ALL avoid! I've heard you can get lost in there; and maybe run into an evil old WITCH!" 8 "Oh, Graham, that dog looks mean!" 9 "Back down the road to the east you'll run into the bakehouse." 10 "There's nothing to the west but endless desert." 11 "I've never been here before, but I think this is the way over the mountains." 12 "Let's go, Graham! I'm cold and I want to get out of here!" 13 "Isn't this a funny house, Graham? What kind of person would live in a place like this?" 749.tex 0 inv0 1 It is a tiny brass key. 2 Mmmmmm. The custard pie looks delicious! 3 This is a large golden needle. 4 It is a common silver coin. 5 Whew! This smelly old fish is disgusting! 6 This is an old, tarnished brass bottle. 7 The jeweled staff is obviously the work of an expert craftsman. 8 The worn old shoe is cracked and dry from the desert sun. 9 The small heart is made of pure gold. 10 It is a small harp of beautifully carved mahogany. 11 It is a shiny gold coin. 12 The craftsmanship of the marionette is superb. 13 inv13 14 inv14 15 This appears to be a small, intricately-constructed spinning wheel. 16 It appears to be an average stick of wood. 17 Honey drips at the edges of the honeycomb chunk. 18 Graham carries a softened lump of beeswax. 19 inv19 20 A good strong rope is a handy item to have! 21 The brilliant crystal shard feels smooth in Graham's hands. 22 A cobbler would normally use this small hammer to make shoes. 23 Graham can almost hear the ocean inside the spiral shell of the conch. 24 The bag is full of round, dried peas. 25 It is a lovely golden locket on a delicate chain. 26 This fine cloak is thick and warm. 27 The amulet is attached to a soft leather thong. 28 The old wand doesn't seem to have any vitality left in it. 29 This is a small, well-crafted sled. 30 The heavy iron bar is a bit rusted from being out in the weather. 31 This is a rusted old fishhook. 32 Green mold covers the small piece of cheese. 33 This is the finest pair of shoes Graham has ever seen, although a bit small for his feet. 34 It is an ordinary tambourine. 35 Mordack's wand glows brightly with restrained power. 36 The hairpin is made of a carved piece of bone with a sharp metal clip attached to it. 37 Whew! This smelly old cat fish is disgusting! 38 inv38 39 inv39 40 inv40 41 inv41 756.tex 0 King's Quest V 1 King's Quest V by Roberta Williams Version: %s © 1990 Sierra On-Line, Inc. 2 If you enjoyed the saga of King Graham in King's Quest V - Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder, we're sure we can entice you to try out its illustrious predecessors. 3 King's Quest I - Quest for the Crown In this game, Sir Graham is introduced and you can help him become King of Daventry by finding the realm's three lost treasures. 4 King's Quest II - Romancing the Throne Graham has been King of Daventry for several years now and the realm is doing well. However, King Graham is lonely and needs a wife. No one will do but a lovely girl, Valanice, locked away in a quartz tower. If he can rescue her she will become queen. 5 King's Quest III - To Heir is Human Twenty years have passed and King Graham and Queen Valanice have twin, teenaged children, Alexander and Rosella. Unfortunately, Alexander, as a baby, was stolen unnoticed from his crib one night. Help the boy find his way home to Daventry again. 6 King's Quest IV - Perils of Rosella Prince Alexander has returned home and all seems well again. However, as things are prone to go, King Graham suffers a major heart attack and hovers near death. It's up to his daughter, Princess Rosella, to go in search of a magical fruit that will restore her father to perfect health again. 7 You might be interested in learning of other Sierra games by designer Roberta Williams. They are: 8 Mixed-Up Mother Goose This is a delightful adventure game written just for young children between the ages of 4 and 9. Your child will see him or herself onscreen and can help eighteen of Mother Goose's rhymes find their missing pieces. When a rhyme is completed your child will watch the rhyme "come to life" in rich animation and delightful songs. 9 The Colonel's Bequest As a seeming departure (but not really, since her first game was a murder mystery) from her perceived role as a fantasy game designer, Roberta has come up with a real gem of a "who-done-it." This is a real period piece set in the bayous of Louisiana in the "Roaring Twenties." Become Laura Bow and help her solve the secrets of the Misty Acres Plantation. 10 To order one or more of these games simply call Sierra On-Line at %s Category:Transcripts Category:KQ5 Category:KQ5 transcripts